Burn Does Not Yield
The Jedi security ship landed and Jeff-grin, Mathew and Se-k'e let out sighs of relief, happy Burn didn't crash with his sub-par piloting skills. The group headed to the house on Coruscant of a Mandalorian and felt many Mandalorians inside. Burn kicked in the door and Jeff-grin charged in and got burned and rolled across the floor dead with a flamethrower. Burn slightly got cover behind the door panel and Se-k'e redirected incoming bolts as Mathew activated his lightsaber. The trio charged in and cut down the first attackers. A sonic canon fired into Se'ke who was deflecting bolts and brought them to their knees then forward dead. Mathew and Burn started advancing and missiles were fired at both. Burn leaned back as Mathew spun to avoid the missiles. Mathew brought some ceiling down on the enemies, killing the ones the left and threw his lightsaber at ones on the right, killing 2. Burn redirected a bolt from a Human whilst slashing down on them , killing them and sending the bolt into an ally of them. The sonic cannon fired again and Mathew rolled as Burn ducked and it missed both and the two Jedi got up and ripped it apart with the force. Burn force crushed the window and sent the glass into a person charging another sonic cannon, killing them. Mathew took a couple shots Coleman Trebor style and fell backwards. Burn decapitated his killer and choked a person flanking him with his bare hands quickly until death. Everyone except Burn lay dead. Burn thanked the bodies of his fellow Jedi Shadows for their sacrifices that let him live as they informed him of the enemies sonic weapons and flamethrowers, deadly anti-Jedi weapons, with their deaths to them and Mathew had helped him not have to take on as many enemies and have time to take note of the ones carrying those weapons. Burn went behind the ammo crates and pulled them away to see the hiding person, lightsaber pointed and then realized it was a Zabrak women. The women said My son was poisoned by these mercenaries-they are Mandalorians. Rogue ones. Burn said I'm Ex-Mando, but still follow in their ways kinda like the Clone Commandos but they have never BEEN Mandalorian. We never had so many rogues breaking the honor codes. The Zabrak nodded and Burn helped her up and lead Burn to her apartment. Burn said I will conduct an investigation. and the Zabrak went to their home, leaving their son who was around 15 in the abandoned hidden safe house she was caring for him in. 6 Mandalorians came in through the window and Burn activated his lightsaber and notified the Zabrak women as he fought off the Mandalorians. The women came in and provided fire support until all the Mandalorians lay dead. They decided to take him to Kamino and got him there rather peacefully. Occurrences After a few days of assisting the women Burn started to love their more proper yet still battle-worthy personality and their kindness and dislike of violence-something he wanted to be himself and he wondered how they could be full of such brightness in a time of war. Burn smothered these feelings yet promised to protect their son and she told him her name, Elizabeth. Elizabeth informed them of a Mandalorian ex-friend and Burn suspected them. 2 Mandalorians armed with huge double darksaber copied lightsabers came from behind the crates of the abandoned house and Burn told Elizabeth to return to Coruscant. Burn dueled the Mandalorians who had plenty of tricks up their kamas- grenades, flame projectors, fibercord ships, Mandalorian crushgaunts, vibroblades on their gaunlets, etc. Burn was forced up a lift and into a next room. Burn dueled the two harder and they spun their lightsabers and back flipped off the cat walk waiting for Burn who jumped down and finished them. Burn got in his starfighter and flew to Coruscant. Burn arrived and found Elizabeth against the wall, blasted in the arm with her father who was in his 50s trying to take the son away. Burn walked in and looked at him in his Mandalorian armor. Those were Death Watch-not real Mandalorians, and you are one, trying to kidnap your grand son too I guess, Mandalore? accused Burn and the father pushed the boy away smiling and said He has potential. Time to show you how to kill Jedi. and the man took his helmet from under his armpit and put it on and took the safety off his blaster. The boy cried and pleaded Burn was nice and that he didn't want to become a Mandalorian but was ignored and told of how his father, a Jedi had died to Mandalorians since they were strong and offered him the same power. The boy went in the corner and sobbed. Suddenly the man noticed the Skirata Clan symbol that Burn happened to be wearing on his boot. You kill Mandalorians and take their stuff? Boy ima find pleasure in this. said the man. Naylc, di'kutla, ni dar-Mando'ade. said Burn translating to No, stupid, I'm a former Mando. and then Mandalorian said You speak Mando'a and wear a symbol- hmm...you may still be a Skirata, but you have done acts against Mandalore- I don't think your clans gonna mind when they find out your direct opposition. Burn said They wont find out. and the Mandalorian smiled under his helmet and Burn felt their joy of challenge. Burn raised his lightsaber and deflected an incoming blaster. The two dueled across the room and the man threw his blaster and drew his two dual beskads and Dueled Burn quickly, forcing Burn into retreat. Pew-pew-pew cried the wrist blaster bolts being fired by the advancing man who then locked with Burn and delivered a kick to him in the stomach whilst he locked too busy to block. They went for Burn again but he raised his knee, expecting it and moved back and slashed at the man who parried no try. Burn started force crushing him-trying and the man start moving his head around straining by weapons forward. They broke free with their will and charged Burn and slashed his knee cap and across the side of his eye socket and cut a piece of hair off his head and Burn elbowed them twice in the chest hurting himself and then blocked a knife hand with his elbow and went right, slicing the man's holstered pistols and powerpacks, causing a mild explosion sending his beskads across the floor. The man, in fear, took off his helmet and threw it but Burn force pushed it away. The man backed up more and Elizabeth cried DON'T KILL HIM! and the kid looked in awe and fear. Burn raised his lightsaber back and said No mercy for enemies of the Republic for I am a knight of the Republic-of the Jedi, of......justice. and Burn swung forward across their chest and then down at their hand to disgrace their body as they fell. The boy ran over to the body that was now dead with its expression faded. Elizabeth weeped. Burn deactivated his lightsaber and crossed his arms. Burn patted them on the back and felt anger in the duo and he left the area with cold justice in place. The boy touched their grand fathers chest and sobbed. Revenge